Described below is a system and related method for performing distributed asynchronous calculations in a networked environment.
A spreadsheet is a basic calculation tool in which users can define different constants in particular cells, and define formulas in different cells that reference other cells' values, and then update the calculated formula values when the cells change. In the simplest form, these cells are arranged in an array in a spreadsheet. A formula can take both constants and other calculated values as inputs so that a change in one constant can produce a number of changes in calculated formula values in any cell that relies on that constant either directly or indirectly.
Spreadsheets can be grouped together in larger entities (Microsoft Excel calls these larger entities Workbooks). Furthermore, such entities can be accessed by multiple simultaneous entities. However, such flexibility can create significant problems—including ensuring that one person's edits do not overwrite those of another. Furthermore, as the number of constant and calculated values becomes large (on the order of thousands or more), the sources may span across many networked computer systems that can span great geographical distances (and hence may be subject to communication delays, outages, etc.), the number of links in a calculation chain becomes large, and certain timing and logistical issues become more and more difficult.